Markiplier
Markiplier is a Youtuber who is rapidly growing in popularity. He is a videogame player. So far, he has more than 100000 subscribers, and makes a video every 10000 subscribers or so to show his gratitude. He is known for his horror game playthroughs like SCP- Containment Breach and multiple Slenderman related games. His real name is Mark Fischbach. His name, Markiplier, is a combination of his name, Mark, and the words Multiplier. Check out Markiplier's livestream on TwitchTV here! (More info coming soon, Contact DesPurpleLightning if you wanna help. If I need help, i can say so by myself) SlenderMan A few of Markiplier's most popular videos are those of his Slender playthroughs. He has mastered many of the Slender games, including Prison, Claustrophobia, Hospice, 7th Street, Mansion, and more. After trying a few times, he dedicated a few of his videos to a serious playthrough of Slender: Haunt, which he eventually mastered as well. He has yet to complete the original Slender: The Eight Pages, Carnival, or Christmas Special. The Christmas Special, (Which replaces Slenderman with a jolly Santa Claus, the grim music with Christmas music, buildings with gift boxes, and static with "Ho ho ho!") Mark says, is truly horrifying in its own way while also apparently destroying his childhood. He seems to have grown quite fond of Slenderman, as seen in his playthrough of the Indie Game Evil, where a gargantuan version of Slenderman was seen. With such appearances, he took to calling Slenderman "Slendy." Indie Horror Games Markiplier has played many indie horror games, dedicating an entire playlist to them. He takes suggestions from his subscribers as well as finding them out himself. Sometimes, Yamimash recommends indie games to him, or he plays games that Yamimash played that he finds intriguing. Though he has received requests to play games built on RPGMaker, such as Ib or Mad Father, he has stated in a video before that he feels that such games are silly, and aren't really his style. If you wanna check the play list out click here. While he plays the games he gives his opinion about the game. there are some indie games he doesn't like at all. The game 'evil' is here a example. Markiplier doesn't found the objective of the game. His statement was: "You can't put some scary stuff in a game, expecting it to be scary". This was after a wild slenderman appeared. Markiplier was pretty bored while he played the game. Because it wasn't scary at all. Some Indie Games that he has played include, but are not limited to: Hide, Stalked, One Late Night, Evil, Hyde, Slendytubbies, Inside, The Corridor, Maze, Hylophobia, The Rake: Return to Asylum, The House, The House 2, Where Am I, Bunny Man: Lost Souls, Labyrinth, Labyrinth (as in Greek Mythology), The Rake: Hostel, Which, 1916, Imscared, Resolute Dark, Forest, Lasting, Exmortis, Mental Hospital, Illusion, Pesadelo, Inculcation, Sonic.exe, Dark Ocean, Fibrillation, Dream of the Bloodmoon, and The Grudge. Amnesia The Dark Descent Often citing Amnesia as a truly terrifying game, Markiplier has dedicated many of his videos to the playthrough of both Amnesia: The Dark Descent, and custom stories made for the game. So far, his favorite custom stories seem to be: The Things in the Night and The Great Work. Here is a list of his Custom Story Playthroughs: (Coming soon) SCP Containment Breach (More info coming soon) Drunk minecraft (More info coming soon) Livestreams (More info coming soon) Co-op Video Games Markiplier has played collaboration horror games a few times. He first did a collaboration with another popular Youtube Horror Let's Play-er, Yamimash. After playing a couple of Amnesia custom stories with him, he moved on to teach another Youtuber, MissMoonica, how to play SCP: Containment Breach. After this, he also played multiple Garry's Mod custom horror maps and an Indie Game called Slendytubbies with Yamimash, and played a non-horror game called Castle Crashers with 3 other youtubers. He has played a game called Primal Fear, which he is considering playing co-op with other Youtubers. However, he has let his subscribers decide. Demeanor During Gameplay Markiplier plays with a style contrasting that of many other Let's Players on Youtube. While some, such as ChaoticMonki, play with a subdued, sarcastic, and sometimes panicked mood, and others such as Pewdipie play with a constantly confused, panicked, and action-packed way, Mark plays with a mixture of both. When things are quiet, he thinks and calms down before trying to solve the puzzle. However, on games such as Cat Mario or Give Up, or any nonsensical puzzle, he goes into a fit of rage. He is often very fired up while playing such games. Markiplier's Quotes "AAAAHHAHAHAHAHHHHH!!!" (His scream of horror) "AGGHGHHGHAH!!!" (His usually high-pitched scream of fury in respnse to solutions to puzzles that were right in front of his nose after a lot of wasted time) "FPPSHSHPPOW!" (Expression of mind being blown) "I don't even know what he did, I don't even care!" "Wade!!!" '' ''"Fwip-Fwow!" "Red light. Green light!" "I'm a spastic saver!" "Not happy fun times." "Hello, Everyone, my name is Markiplier, and welcome back to -" "Fuck-a you, exams!" "Why can't I computer!! (Bashes head into keyboard multiple times) Why!!!" "Yup. Jumpscares Galore." "Holy Balls!" "Fuck you and fuck everything you care about." "I will first shake his hand for making such an awesome custom story, and then I'll PUNCH HIM IN THE DICK!...I'll punch them in the dick so hard they'll become women!... ''Now I'll get all of my fans go to your house and HOLD YOU DOWN while I punch you in the dick." (In a fit of rage during his playthrough of the Amnesia custom story The Great Work)''' ''"Holy Hell!" "I'm a Goofy Goober, yeah!" "That thing likes to scream in my ear." "AAHH! That is a beast of legend!" (Labyrinth) "Wharfstache don't take no shit from no one." (Fall of Slenderman) "Thank you so much." "I'm rambling on again." "Sound is everything in a game." "Bull! BULLLLL!!!!" "What is going oAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" "I'm King of the Squirrels!!!" "And as always, I will see yooouuu, In the next video! BYE BYEEE!"